1. Field of the Invention
The present concerns an electric circuit-breaker of the magnetic arc extinction type comprising separable contacts respectively disposed on a fixed contact member and on a mobile contact member coupled to an actuator mechanism which can be tripped in response to an excess current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent EP-104 981 describes a circuit-breaker/contactor device whose circuit-breaker part comprises separable mechanical contacts in series with a solid-state switch constituting the contactor pare of the device. An arc electrode associated with the contacts is connected to a circuit shunting the solid-state switch. The shunt circuit is adapted to capture the arc immediately the contacts open in order to protect the solid-state switch. In this device the quality of magnetic arc extinction is worth enhancing in some cases to improve the quality of current interruption.